tombraiderfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tomb Raider (Top Cow)
Tomb Raider – pierwsza oficjalna seria komiksowa stworzona na podstawie marki Tomb Raider. Początkowo, od grudnia 1999 do września 2009 roku nazywana po prostu Tomb Raider, od października 2002 do momentu zakończenia Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. Regularna seria w reedycjach znana jest pod tytułem Tomb Raider: The Series. Historia Wydawana była od grudnia 1999 do stycznia 2005 roku, kiedy to ukazał się ostatni, pięćdziesiąty numer. Wydawcą komiksów było Top Cow, które po długich zmaganiach zdobyło prawa do tworzenia oficjalnych historii obrazkowych opartych na grach. Niedługo wcześniej francuskie wydawnictwo Glenat na mocy porozumienia z Eidos France rozpoczęło publikację serii Dark Eons, jednak ze względu na oficjalną umowę zawartą przez Top Cow i główny oddział Eidosu została ona wycofana z rynku, przez co zakończyła się na jednym numerze. Komiksy ukazywały się w cyklu miesięcznym, a od 2001 do 2003 roku równolegle z nimi publikowano również poboczną serię Journeys. Jeszcze przed startem właściwej serii, w grudniu 1998 roku, Lara Croft pojawiła się w crossoverze z serią Witchblade, również wydawaną przez Top Cow. Akcja komiksów osadzona jest w większości w tej samej linii czasowej co gry Core Design, w której samolot z Larą Croft na pokładzie rozbił się, kiedy miała dwadzieścia jeden lat, zmieniono jednak niektóre szczegóły. Przykładowo w komiksach Lara leciała samolotem ze swoimi rodzicami i narzeczonym, żeby uczcić zbliżające się małżeństwo, podczas gdy w grach wracała samotnie z wakacji w górach. Sporadycznie ukazywały się również pojedyncze numery specjalne, a dość często crossovery z innymi pozycjami wydawniczymi Top Cow, takimi jak Fathom, The Darkness, Magdalena i Witchblade. Premierowy numer Tomb Raider był najlepiej sprzedającym się komiksem 1999 roku. W grudniu 2006 roku Top Cow wypuściło Tomb Raider: Compendium, w którym zebrane zostało wszystkich pięćdziesiąt zeszytów komiksu. W 2008 roku publikacja została wydana ponownie, tym razem w twardej oprawie. Poza samymi komiksami, wydawnictwo zawierało również galerię przedstawiające wybrane okładki, z których większość stworzona została przez Adama Hughesa. Bandai Entertainment opublikowało komiksy na rynku japońskim w formie tankōbonów, stanowiących przedruki wcześniejszych opowiadań, drukowanych w czerni i bieli oraz w mniejszym formacie. Top Cow prowadziło rozmowy mające na celu stworzenie kolejnych zeszytów, powiązanych już z Tomb Raider: Legendą, które miały ukazać się pod koniec 2007 roku, jednak ostatecznie zamiar ten nigdy nie doszedł do skutku ze względów licencyjnych. W 2013 roku prawa do komiksów nabyło wydawnictwo Dark Horse Comics, które starsze numery wydaje w formie czterotomowej kompilacji Tomb Raider: Archives. Wydane komiksy Regularna seria Tomb Raider - Maska Meduzy.jpg|link=Maska Meduzy|''Maska Meduzy'' 01.12.1999 – 22.03.2000 Zeszyty #1-4 Tomb Raider - The Series 05.jpg|link=The Merlin Stone|''The Merlin Stone'' 10.05.2000 – 14.06.2000 Zeszyty #5-6 Tomb Raider - The Series 07.jpg|link=Dead Center|''Dead Center'' 02.08.2000 – 28.12.2000 Zeszyty #7-10 Tomb Raider - The Series 11.jpg|link=Chasing Shangri-La|''Chasing Shangri-La'' 21.02.2001 – 04.2001 Zeszyty #11-12 Tomb Raider - The Series 13.jpg|link=Grim Reaper|''Grim Reaper'' 25.04.2001 – 11.07.2001 Zeszyty #13-14 Tomb Raider - The Series 00.jpg|link=Tomb_Raider:_The_Series_nr_0|''Tomb Raider'' #0 06.2001 Numer specjalny Tomb Raider - The Series 15.jpg|link=Without Limit|''Without Limit'' 08.08.2001 Zeszyt #15 Tomb Raider - The Series 0.5.jpg|link=Tomb Raider: The Series nr ½|''Tomb Raider'' ½ 09.2001 Numer specjalny Tomb Raider - The Series 16.jpg|link=Pieces of Zero|''Pieces of Zero'' 20.09.2001 – 20.03.2002 Zeszyty #16-17, #19-20 Tomb Raider - The Series 18.jpg|link=Year of the Cat|''Year of the Cat'' 14.11.2001 Zeszyt #18 Tomb Raider - The Series 21.jpg|link=The Trap: Path of the Tiger|''The Trap: Path of the Tiger'' 20.03.2002 – 31.07.2002 Zeszyty #21-23 Tomb Raider - The Series 24.jpg|link=Medusa’s Garden|''Medusa’s Garden'' 18.09.2002 Zeszyt #24 Tomb Raider - The Series 25.jpg|link=Endgame|''Endgame'' 23.10.2002 Zeszyt #25 Tomb Raider - The Series 26.jpg|link=Abyss|''Abyss'' 05.02.2003 – 26.03.2003 Zeszyty #26-28 Tomb Raider - The Series 29.jpg|link=Strange Flesh|''Strange Flesh'' 23.04.2003 – 04.05.2003 Zeszyty #29-30 Tomb Raider - The Series 31.jpg|link=Conquista|''Conquista'' 11.06.2003 Zeszyt #31 Tomb Raider - The Series 32.jpg|link=The_Angel_of_Darkness_(komiks)|''The Angel of Darkness'' 20.08.2003 – 29.10.2003 Zeszyty #33-34 Tomb Raider - The Series 35.jpg|link=The Black Legion|''The Black Legion'' 26.11.2003 – 18.02.2004 Zeszyty #35-37 Tomb Raider - The Series 38.jpg|link=Bloodstones|''Bloodstones'' 03.03.2004 – 17.03.2004 Zeszyty #38-39 Tomb Raider - The Series 40.jpg|link=Risen|''Risen'' 31.03.2004 Zeszyt #40 Tomb Raider - The Series 41.jpg|link=Spirit Walker|''Spirit Walker'' 12.04.2004 – 12.05.2004 Zeszyty #41-42 Tomb Raider - The Series 43.jpg|link=Tower of Souls|''Tower of Souls'' 16.06.2004 – 21.07.2004 Zeszyty #43-44 Tomb Raider - The Series 45.jpg|link=Inner Demons|''Inner Demons'' 08.09.2004 Zeszyt #45 Tomb Raider - The Series 46.jpg|link=Gathering Storm|''Gathering Storm'' 29.09.2004 – 15.12.2004 Zeszyty #46-48 Tomb Raider - The Series 49.jpg|link=Vendetta|''Vendetta'' 02.02.2005 Zeszyt #49 Tomb Raider - The Series 50.jpg|link=Alpha/Omega|''Alpha/Omega'' 16.02.2005 Zeszyt #50 Dodatkowe historie Tomb Raider - Origins.jpg|link=Tomb Raider: Origins|''Origins'' 07.2000 Tomb Raider - Journeys 001.jpg|link=Tomb Raider: Origins|''Journeys'' 11.2001 – 05.2003 Tomb Raider - Scarface's Treasure.jpg|link=Tomb Raider: Origins|''Scarface’s Treasure'' 06.2003 Tomb Raider - Epiphany.jpg|link=Tomb Raider: Epiphany|''Epiphany'' 30.07.2003 Tomb Raider - Takeover.jpg|link=Tomb Raider: Takeover|''Takeover'' 12.12.2003 Tomb Raider - Sphere of Influence.jpg|link=Tomb Raider: Sphere of Influence|''Sphere of Influence'' 01.2004 Tomb Raider - Arabian Nights.jpg|link=Tomb Raider: Arabian Nights|''Arabian Nights'' 28.07.2004 Tomb Raider - The Greatest Treasure of All.jpg|link=Tomb Raider: The Greatest Treasure of All|''The Greatest Treasure of All'' 10.2005 Crossovery Tomb Raider and Witchblade.jpg|link=|Tomb Raider / Witchblade Witchblade and Tomb Raider.jpg|Witchblade / Tomb Raider Tomb Raider and Witchblade 0.5.jpg|Witchblade / Tomb Raider #½ Dark Crossings.jpg|Dark Crossings Fathom.jpg|Fathom #12 The Darkness and Tomb Raider.jpg|Tomb Raider / The Darkness Tomb_Raider_-_Monster_War.jpg|Monster War #2 Pierwszy komiks Top Cow, w którym pojawiła się Lara Croft – Tomb Raider/Witchblade – stanowił crossover z popularną w tamtym czasie serią komiksową Witchblade i wydany został w grudniu 1997 roku. Przed rozpoczęciem regularnej serii, Croft pojawiła się w jeszcze jednym tego typu projekcie – Witchblade/Tomb Raider, wydanym w grudniu 1998 roku. W lipcu 2000 roku wydano szesnastostronicowy komiks Witchblade/Tomb Raider #½. W październiku 2003 roku zorganizowany został crossover Endgame, w którym Croft i inni bohaterowie wydawnictwa „odwiedzali” się w swoich komisach w ramach jednej opowieści, a zapoczątkowana w dwudziestym piątym numerze The Series opowieść kontynuowana była w sześćdziesiątym numerze Witchblade oraz w debiutującym właśnie na rynku komiksie Evo. Lara wspominana jest w niektórych numerach Witchblade, osobiście pojawia się jednak jeszcze w tylko dwóch (siedemdziesiątym ósmym i osiemdziesiątym czwartym), gdzie nie pełni żadnej istotnej dla fabuły roli. Postacie z komiksów Top Cow spotykały się jeszcze w innych crossoverach wydawnictwa, nie mających jednak znaczenia dla fabuły serii Tomb Raider. W lipcu 2000 oraz lutym i maju 2002 roku Lara pojawiła się w trzech numerach komiksu Fathom. W październiku 2000 roku uwzględniono ją w dwuodcinkowym crossoverze Dark Crossings, w którym występowały również postacie z komiksów Witchblade, The Darkness i Fathom, a Larze przypadło odnalezienie miecza Lucyfera. W lipcu 2001 roku umieszczona została w jednozeszytowym crossoverze z The Darkness, gdzie ma za zadanie odnaleźć naszyjnik Kleopatry. W lipcu 2005 osadzono ją w ostatnim tego typu przedsięwzięciu – pojawiła się w drugim zeszycie czteroczęściowej miniserii Monster War, w której bohaterowie komiksów Top Cow walczyli z potworami. Lara wystąpiła w zeszycie Tomb Raider vs. The Wolfman, w którym stawiała czoło tytułowemu wilkołakowi. Kategoria:Komiksy